prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minase Shiori
is the main character of [[Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure!|''Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure!]], a fanmade installment of the ''Pretty Cure franchise. Shiori is an outgoing, yet clumsy girl, who works as a shrine maiden at her grand parents' shrine. Shiori also has the power to transform into the legendary dreamer , the Pretty Cure who holds the dreams of the sparkling sea. History Shiori is a outgoing young girl, who was born in Tokyo. Until her 4th birthday, she lived with her mother and her father in Tokyo. But then, her mother suddenly disappeared and Hotaka, her father, and Shiori moved to a small town close to a large forest, called Yumenozaka. Ever since then, Shiori has lived with her father and her grandparents at their traditional Japanese shrine. Personality Shiori is an outgoing, yet pretty clumsy girl, who works as a shrine maiden at the Yumemi Shrine, which is owned by her grandparents. Shiori seems to have the personality of a typical magical girl heroine. She is a happy-go-lucky girl who tends to be a big klutz and yet has a big heart. She can be stubborn sometimes, however, despite her happy nature, Shioir seems to struggle with the desire to see her lost mother again. Shiori hasn't seen her mother since she was four years old and hardly remembers her at all. Even though Shiori has many friends, the happy girl feels lonely by times. Shiori always does her best and currently aims to become a wonderful Miko, to make her family proud. Appearance Shiori has dark brown colored hair, which she has styled into two twin buns. The right bun is hold by a pink ribbon. Her eyes are pink colored. In civilian she wears a pastel blue dress with white polka dots. The dress is tied together by a white cord. She wears a pink jacket over the dress, as well as a necklace with a pink heart-shaped key. She wears dark blue shoes and white stocking which have pink trims and a pink ribbon attached to each of the stockings. During school time, Shiori wears the Yumenozaka Middle School uniform, which consists of a white blouse which is worn underneath a yellow checked, buttoned dress. She wears a black ribbon tied around her neck. The uniform also includes brown loafers and grey stockings. Relationships *'Iruka:' Iruka is a Hagutto doll, who used to be a pink stuffed dolphin, owned by Kaigakura Shiori. Back then, Iruka has been Shiori's best friend. During the first episode, Iruka transformed into a Hagtto and gave Shiori the power to become Cure Pearl. *'Minase Hotaka:' Hotaka is Shiori's father, who formerly worked in a toy factory, but had to leave the company due to unknown reasons. After Shiori's mother disappeared, Hotaka and Shiori moved back to his parents' shrine. Today, he works at a small store that sells toys and books. *'Minase Kazue:' Kazue is Shiori's mother, who disappered a few years ago. *'Minase Ayame:' Ayame is Shiori's grandmother, who owns a traditional shrine in the south of Yumenozaka. Ayame is a gentle lady, who always hopes for Shiori to live a happy life. She teaches Shiori the meanings of being a Miko. Ayame truly believes into a greater power. *'Minase Tatsuya:' Tatsuya is Shiori's grandfather, who seems to be a very strict person with a short temper. Tatsuya is really strict towards Shiori and her shrine duties. *'Azuma Yusuke:' Yusuke is an orphan who lives at the shrine owned by Shiori's family. He seems to be a loner and also doesn't seem like he wants to make new friends. It's unknown whatever happened to his family. He attends the same school as Shiori. Etymology - Minase comes from meaning "water", combined with meaning "rapids" or "current". - Shiori is a Japanese given name, whose meaning depends on the kanjis used. Shiori comes from meaning "poetry" or "poem", combined with meaning "weave". Shiori can loosely be translated as "weave of a poem", or just "poem". Cure Pearl is Shiori's Pretty Cure alter ego, who possesses the dreams of the sparkling sea. Cure Pearl's Hagutto fairy is Iruka. Cure Pearl transforms by saying "Cure, Sparkling Stars!". Attacks Transformations In order to transform into Cure Pearl, Shiori requires the power of her Hagutto and needs to shout the phrase Cure, Sparkling Stars!. Character Songs Trivia References Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Faire un Rêve Pretty Cure! characters